Black Widow
by NixyKnight
Summary: Everyone around me always seems to get hurt. I lost my mom, my sister, my best friends. This is the story of how I tempted fate, and got them all back.


**This is linked in with my "Bringer of Darkness" and SonofHephaestus118's 'Son of Hephaestus'. It's from Rainie's POV. It starts back when Rainie, Aaron, Diana, and Kenzie first got to camp, and before Aria was claimed by Nyx. This is before Percy got to camp, it's the year after Annabeth / Luke / Thalia got to camp.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when I woke up was a very distraught-looking God of Wine staring back down at me. But that didn't phase me. All I saw was my good-for-nothing father who abandoned my mom, my sister and me, <em>twice.<em>

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"I was," I spit angrily, "Until _you_ showed up."

"Rainie-"

"Don't. I'm not in the mood." I sighed and sat up, "Where's Diana?"

"In the cabin with Pollux and Castor."

Pollux and Castor. My twin half-brothers that I just found out I had yesterday, when Diana and I found Camp Half-Blood.

"Right. Why am I in _here _then?"

He nodded to my forehead and I reached up to touch it. I winced. I had a thick bandage wrapped around my head. _Probably from when I fell on those rocks..._

"Rainie! Your awake!"

Diana rushed in the room and up onto my bed, launching me into a super tight bear-hug.

"Yeah, I'm up." I laughed and pulled her in close. My little 8 year old sister. _She was okay._ Just a few hours ago she was holding my hand while we ran up the hill to Camp Half-Blood, _just after we saw our-_

Stop. Don't think about that. Gods, Rainie you need to chill out. You're safe, your sister's safe, and that's all that matters. You can figure out other stuff... later. Just focus on staying safe.

Then the girl who saved us appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." She said simply. She had her arms crossed and was leaning on the doorframe.

My dad cleared his throat and stood up, "I, er, have some important business to attend to," he nodded to me and my sister, "Raine, Diana," He walked to the door and nodded as he walked past the girl, "_Miss Montgomery_." He said the words with pure distaste.

She sighed and stepped into the room.

"Raine-"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Thanks."

She laughed. "No problem. And I'm sorry, 'bout your-"

"It's okay."

She nodded. "So my name's Aria."

I laughed, "Rainie Baxter." I reached out my hand, she took it, still laughing. Diana shook her head, giggling, and jumped off of the bed.

"I'm gonna go back to the cabin," she said, "Castor was showing me this cool trick he can do with strawberries."

She left and Aria sat down next to my bed. "So I've been sort of, _assigned_ to you by Chiron. I'll help you get situated here at camp and get to know everyone and all that."

I nodded, "Thanks, sounds cool. So who's your godly parent then?" I was suddenly really curious. Those moves up on the hill... Ares? Athena?

"No idea." She laughed, "Not been claimed yet."

"Is it your mom or dad?" I asked.

"Don't know," She laughed again, "Never met either."

"Oh," I smiled nervously, "Sorry."

She smiled back, "It's okay."

Suddenly we heard a loud crashing noise and Aria was instantly on her feet. I stood up shakily and followed her out the door. I sucked air when I saw it.

There was an old-fashioned Greek chariot at the bottom of the hill. It was in several pieces, laid out all in front of the Big House. There was a tall blond guy laying in the midst of all the wreckage, covered in dirt and splintered wood. Aria instantly snapped into rescue mode and rushed to his side, as did like 50 other campers. Aria and a few satyrs lifted the chariot up and tossed it to the side. The kid was groaning underneath it.

"Somebody go get Chiron," Aria ordered. A few kids rushed off to the Big House. She looked back down at the kid, and noticed something that made her eyes go wide in recognition. "And Annabeth. Somebody get Annabeth."

A blonde girl rushed up to her side, "I'm here."

"Annabeth," Aria said, "Look." She pointed to the kid's necklace. It was a silver owl with its wings stretched out.

"Whoa." Annabeth answered.

"What?" I asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means," the guy said between coughs, "I'm a son of Athena."

"What happened?" Aria asked,

"Not sure, something attacked us." He sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking.

"Us?" Annabeth and Aria said in unison.

"Yeah, my friend..." He looked around him, getting frantic. "She was just..."

Aria put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. Calm down, we'll find her."

"You don't understand!" He yelled at her, standing up, "I'm supposed to protect her!"

"It's okay! What's her name? We'll find her." Aria was reaching out to him, trying to calm him down.

"Her... her name's Kenzie. Kenzie Fankhauser. She's a daughter of..." He pressed his hand to his head and winced. "Demeter. She's a daughter of Demeter."

"Okay, we'll find her." Aria said, comforting him. Just then Chiron showed up, trotting in to the scene in full centaur-mode.

"Chiron," Annabeth said, "This is..."

"Aaron. Aaron Sullers. Son of Athena."

Chiron nodded.

"He says his friend was with him, " Annabeth said, "But she's missing."

"She's not missing." Aria said flatly. She was staring up at the top of the hill with a cold expression on her face.

"What?" Aaron asked desperately, "Where is she? Can you see her?"

"She's..." Aria squeezed her eyes shut. "She's been taken."


End file.
